


Home

by BluePower24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In Kara's sweater, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena sleeps at Kara's apartment, Not that she wants to, Protective Kara Danvers, She can't sleep anywhere else, SuperCorp, i think, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: After almost being killed at her apartment, Lena is too scared to go back home, so she stays with Kara. Not that Kara would let her out of her sight anyway.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of cute/comforting Supercorp to help us get through the hiatus (and let's be real, we need it after that S4 finale). Oh, and Happy Pride Month!! :)

The latest assassination attempt had  been short of a week ago. You’d think Lena Luthor would be used to them, but this was different. It hadn’t been just another Tuesday morning poisoning at L-Corp. No, this one had hit a little closer to home… quite literally. It had been a rare lazy Friday night , and  Lena was in her apartment , lounging on the couch and enjoying a good book and glass of wine. The guy had appeared out of nowhere and shoved a pillow on her face, trying to suffocate her. For a few, agonizing seconds, Lena was sure she was going to die. She was home alone, completely defenseless, at the mercy of this person, and she couldn’t breathe. Luckily, Supergirl came crashing into the scene – again, literally, because she crashed through the living room window. Somehow, the assassin escaped, and so Supergirl ended up taking a very shaken up Lena to the hospital at 1 am, to make sure she was ok. After that, Kara refused to let Lena return to her apartment. It wasn’t safe. And despite her protests, Lena  was in fact too scared to go back in there.

So that’s how they found themselves in this situation, with Kara typing on her computer, trying to find the responsible for the attack, while Lena slept on her couch, in one of her sweaters. She had wanted to keep Kara company while she worked ,  but ended up dozing off around 2 am. Kara took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. It was close to 3 am and she hadn’t gotten anywhere. Whoever  was behind the attack must have had great resources.

She looked over at where Lena was peacefully sleeping. TV still on and remote still in her hand. Kara sighed and shut off her computer before walking over to the couch, taking the remove from Lena’s hand and turning the TV off. She then picked the sleeping girl up, carefully to not wake her up, and brought her to her bed. She quickly changed into sweatpants and t-shirt before getting into bed herself.

On the first night, Kara had offered the bed to Lena while she slept on the couch, but that only lasted a few minutes. Lena woke up screaming in the middle of the night, desperately gasping for air while her hands reached for something to grab. They found Kara, who was by her side in a split second. Blue eyes shining with worry in the dark. She pulled Lena to her lap  and whispered calming things to her, allowing her to catch her breath. And when Lena started crying and admitted just how scared she was, Kara only pulled her closer, holding her as if she could shield her from all the evils of the world. She couldn’t but she would be dammed if she didn’t try. Lena cried into Kara’s shirt, with her face burrowed in the blonde’s neck. She cried while Kara rubbed her hands on her back and sang something that sounded like a lullaby in a strange language. She cried until she ran out of tears and energy, and ended up falling asleep in Kara’s arms.

Kara kept brushing her fingers through Lena’s hair and singing the Kryptonian lullaby until she was sure Lena was deep asleep. She thought she should go back to the couch, but seeing how attached Lena was to her – holding onto her like a life line – Kara didn’t have the heart to pull away. She reached to turn the night lamp off, and then slowly brought them both to a laying position on the bed.  Feeling movement, Lena latched onto Kara even tighter and whimpering in her sleep, but Kara kissed the top of her head and whispered that she wasn’t going anywhere.

They didn’t talk about it the next day. Lena panicked a little when she woke up in an empty bed that wasn’t her own. It only got worse when she started to remember the previous night’s events, but then Kara entered the room with breakfast and her fear was pushed aside. That day, Kara insisted she accompanied Lena to work. Lena protested, of course. She couldn’t deprive National City from its hero. What if there was an emergency? Kara, however, assured her it was fine. That in case of an emergency, she would be out to solve it and then go back, her priority at the moment being Lena’s safety. Lena had to admit, having Supergirl as her personal bodyguard  did appease her mind, especially when Supergirl was also her best friend/biggest crush ever, but that was just a bonus. So, Kara called Snapper, telling him that she wouldn’t be at the office, but would deliver all the articles he had asked for. He protested, of course, but she didn’t care.

It had been like that since that night. Kara eventually had to go back to  CatCo , but she would drop by  L-Corp  every now and then to make sure Lena was ok . Jess probably thought something very different was going on between her boss and Supergirl, with the increase visits by the superhero. Then, at the end of the day, Kara would meet Lena at the office, and they would go together to Kara’s apartment.

They shared the bed every night too. They didn’t cuddle intentionally. Instead, they would lay on each their sides, say their goodnights and turn the lights off. But then, in the silent darkness, Lena’s  sought  out Kara’s warmth, and Kara was all too happy to provide it. They didn’t need to talk about it, they just did it. Lena was thankful Kara hadn’t brought it up in a conversation, because then she would have to admit  a bunch of stuff that she  wasn’t ready  for .  With “stuff” being the feelings that she so desperately tried to box away. Feelings for her best friend.

_ Best Friend _ .

Yeah, the term didn’t quite fit them anymore. Not when  it almost physically hurt to be apart from each other. Not when Kara saw her world ending when Lena’s heartbeat spiked the night of the attack. Not when Lena felt more at home in Kara’s arms than anywhere else. And not when they looked at each other and held each other with so much… love. Yes,  _ love _ . That was the correct word. Not that Lena – or Kara – would admit it. Instead, they hoped that the silence between them said what words failed them to.

When Kara and the DEO finally caught the people behind for the assassination attempt, almost a month had passed. It was safe for Lena to go home, but she didn’t want to. She already was home. In the time she and Kara had shared that apartment, they had developed a routine . A tailor-made, well-oiled routine that had rooted itself into their lives. Going back to her cold, empty apartment felt like a huge step back to Lena. And deep down, she knew Kara felt the same, if the sorrow those gorgeous blue eyes were anything to go by.

Lena lingered at the door longer than considered normal, taking in the atmosphere of the small loft for the last time, missing it already. But she convinced herself it was time to leave, a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

“You don’t have to go.”

And there it was. All the words they weren’t speaking, all the feelings they had been hiding, suddenly put out in the open with that sentence, hitting them both like a wave crashing in the shore. Kara looked so vulnerable, but then again, she had just laid her heart out to Lena, an was hoping for the best. Despite what Kara claimed, Lena thought she had always been the brave one.

Lena took Kara’s hands in hers and kissed her fingers. Then she looked the girl in the eye  and suddenly, there was no need for anymore words. That was all confirmation Kara needed. She pulled Lena back inside and closed the door before pressing her lips to Lena’s. Lena responded in kindness and if felt like a big “finally”.  _ Finally, _  everything was said.  _ Finally, _  everything was in order.  _ Finally _ , she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language. Also, constructive criticism is always wellcome, as well as your thoughts on this piece.


End file.
